Lily Leander
Lily Minerva Cauldwell '''(née '''Leander) (b. 9 November), more commonly known just as Inny, is a half-blood witch, the daughter of Jedidiah and Lattice Leander (née Malfoy-Potter). She was also the younger sister of Sirius, and the twin sister of Odysseus despite being born on a different day to him. When she was six years old, she witnessed her father's accidental death whilst experimenting with spells, making her the second Leander sibling capable of seeing thestrals aside from her older brother. The loss devastated her and her family hugely. Therefore, Lily and her siblings were raised by their mother alone in Godric's Hollow. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven, where she was quickly sorted into Slytherin along with her older brother; her twin, however, was sorted into Hufflepuff. Thanks to Sirius, her and her siblings already had a reputation set for them upon beginning their education, and she was quick to make best friends with family friend and fellow Slytherin Sasha Thorn. She also became a Slytherin Prefect during her fifth year at Hogwarts (though she clearly abused this privilege on numerous occasions). Lily's adolescence quickly became marked with a series of drama and adventure. She gained a reputation as a mysterious tearaway who often deceived authority to go and engage in reckless activities, from partying to herb use. Part of her time at Hogwarts revolved around the complicated love triangle between her brother's friends, Reilly Cauldwell and Matthew MacDougal, and Lily trying to cope with the effects her father's death placed upon her. Category: Fourth Generation Biography Early Life , where Inny grew up]] Lily Leander, along with her fraternal twin Odysseus, was born to Jedidiah and Lattice Leander, a pair of Aurors. Lily was born first. They were born on different days, either side of midnight; Lily was born on November 9 at 11.55pm, and eighteen minutes later Odysseus was born the next day at 12.13am. Moments after their birth, the lightbulb in the room popped, with everyone there to witness this unusually precocious display of underage magic. This was clearly a sign of two magically talented children. Inny was raised in Leander Cottage at Godric's Hollow in West Country, England. In addition to her twin brother, Inny had another brother, Sirius, who was three years older than her. The Leander family was not only wealthy (due to their ties with Leander Broomsticks, a company founded by her paternal grandfather Moses Leander), but modest and loving. Like all her siblings, she was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by her father and occasionally a tutor. As her parents were both famous, the family received plenty of attention from the media, though Inny "absolutely adored it". She was only four years old when she beat her family in a game of hide and seek, staying hidden for two whole hours. Her wily ways earned her the nickname "Innocence", although they shortened it to Inny instead. When she was six years old, Inny asked her father to show her and Sirius one of his self-made spells on a day out. The spell backfired and Jedidiah was killed, leaving her able to Thestrals. After this tragic event the children were raised alone by their mother. Inny became submersed in guilt and blame (which later lead to her self-destructive behaviour), and grew increasingly antisocial to the point that she stopped speaking altogether. Out of concern, Lattice sent her children to a counselor: while Odysseus was compliant and Sirius expressed a narcissistic attitude, Inny stayed silent. The only people she spoke to very occasionally was Sasha Thorn, a famiky friend, and her twin brother: the two created their very own "Twin language" so Ody was able to speak on her behalf in certain situations. She began properly speaking again on her tenth birthday, after her mother Lattice bought her a part-Kneazle cat from the Magical Menagerie. Inny named him Moto, though her new bond with her cat caused friction with Odysseus and his pet mouse, as Moto was always trying to catch said mouse. Upon turning eleven, Inny was not surprised to learn that she was being invited to attend Hogwarts, as she was already well-educated in the world of magic. She started at Hogwarts on 1 September and was sorted into Slytherin alongside Sirius, though she expressed a tiny bit of remorse on being separated from Odysseus who was in Hufflepuff. She was apparently very quick to feel at home in Slytherin House and developed her strong bond with her best friend and fellow Slytherin, Sasha. Later Life Physical Description Inny was described to be a beautiful girl, and better yet a mixture of both her parents: she inherited her mother's wavy brown hair and freckled nose, but her startlingly blue eyes were identical to those of her father (a feature, like her brothers, she considered her best). Inny's physique had also always been "willowy and thin". ''Because of her beauty, she attracted a considerable amount of attention from her peers during her Hogwarts years. It was later revealed that her hair was naturally light brown, precisely the same shade as her twin brother Odysseus', and she had dyed it herself when she was only ten years old. Though her mother intended to magic it back to its original state, Inny had apparently cried until her mother caved in. She was described as having an air of mystery about her and a very calm, cool voice. According to Gwendoline Mortan, Inny was "incapable of producing a genuine smile" unless in the presence of friends or family; otherwise, she would merely smirk or her mouth would twitch up slightly. She liked wearing extremely dark eye-makeup ("like a panda", Odysseus claimed) and usually wore colour-changing nail polish. She never gave much attention to her appearance unless going to a party, though she did not miss the opportunity to experiment with her uniform. Many tines, Inny was reprimanded by professors for being too provocative with her clothing, for instance cutting her skirt too short. Otherwise, she dressed casually, with a particular affinity for grungier pieces and dark colours such as black. During the Yule Ball, many people were stunned by how she looked, as everyone was much more accustomed to her renowned wild sense of style. Surprisingly, Inny had shed this front for the night, adopting a shockingly elegant and refined new appearance: her hair was sleek and wavy, and she wore robes made of a black and silver floaty material. Her blue eyes apparently "popped vibrantly" because of the dark eye makeup she was wearing. She also attracted some attention because of the Deathly Hallows necklace she was wearing, not all of it particularly good. Some suspected her of being a dark witch because of her possession of this item, but actually the necklace was simply an inherited heirloom and merely represented her belief in the tale. As there had been many suspicious happenings occurring around Hogwarts at the time, this generated some stir on her behalf. At Hogwarts Quidditch matches, Lily supported Hufflepuff against every House except Slytherin; to show her support, she would paint yellow streaks on her face and dress entirely in the same colour, a rare sight considering she was very rarely seen dressed in anything bright. Some time after her seventeenth birthday, Inny also got a tattoo of a crescent moon on her ankle. As this was done magically, several abilities came along with it: the stars surrounding it would twinkle when tapped with a wand, and the entire tattoo also had the ability to disappear at will. Personality and Traits Although never as given to as much humour as her twin, Inny displayed a remarkably dry sense of humour. On finding out how many O.W.L's Mallory Brunet-Potter intended to take, Inny asked her if she planned to eat or sleep at all that year. This humour was more cutting when applied to people Inny disliked. When finding out about the odd occurrences at Hogwarts, Inny sarcastically supposed that ''"Dagerfly must have been a warm-up act compared to this"; she even responded to a threat that she was dead by casually commenting "funny, you'd think I'd have stopped walking around". After Matthew MacDougal called her good-looking, she simply told him he'd have to "do a lot better than that". She was also known to apply her cutting wit to professors just as much as her fellow students. Her uncle Harry Malfoy-Potter, almost admirably, said that Inny quire clearly had an attitude problem. * less manipulative than Sirius but often compared to him. Her and Odysseus on the other hand were the opposite, with her being the tearaway and him being a "puppy" in comparison to his siblings. Odysseus, despite their differences, seemed to be the one to "give the detached and cool Inny a heart." Magical Abilities and Skills Possession * Hawthorn wand: * Moto: Inny obtained a black part-Kneazle cat Moto, on her tenth birthday. Moto, like its owner, is highly intelligent, but was not fond of strangers. Relationships Family Leander family , Inny's twin brother and one of her best friends]] Odysseus was Inny's twin and one of her best friends. Throughout childhood they were about as close as a pair of twins could be, doing nearly everything together. However, there were still many differences between them both, the most prominent example of this being after the death of their father: Odysseus was willing to discuss his feelings and open up, whereas Inny stopped talking entirely. During her time as a selective mute, Odysseus was the only person aside from Sasha Thorn whom she would speak to normally. The two even developed their very own "Twin language" that they often communicated in as children, so Odysseus was able to speak on her behalf in certain situations. They were quite similar in their dour, brooding tendencies in times of trouble, though Inny usually found his humour and levity counterbalanced her intense personality. Reilly Cauldwell Reilly Cauldwell was, essentially, the love of Inny's life. Their relationship was rocky, but by and large, the two were close for most of their adolescence, with a building romantic tension that culminated in them eventually getting together. Sasha Thorn Matthew MacDougal Inny first displayed an interest in Matthew after hearing about his incident with the Whomping Willow; Etymology Quotes }} Notes * Lily was named after her maternal grandmother, Lily Luna Potter, and Minerva McGonagall, the previous Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were both highly influential rolemodels who were looked up to greatly by both Lattice and Jedidiah Leander. * Lily was ambidextrous: capable of using her left as well as her right hand effectively in magic. * Her Amortentia was Muggle petrol, the burning smell of a campfire, and spearmint toothpaste (which Reilly Cauldwell once pointed out she had on her face.) Trivia * Although they were twins, Lily and her brother Odysseus shared different birthdays. There was an eighteen-minute gap between their births, and Lily was born one side of midnight on November 9th whilst Odysseus was born on November 10th. Despite this they celebrated their birthdays on the 9th. * Her ambidextrous trait was something she had in common with her own daughter, Ember Cauldwell. Gallery Tumblr_mkwscyFfy61s7r334o1_500.png Inny3.gif Inny2.jpg Inny1.png z8naoj-l-610x610-dress-jewels-blouse-tv-skins-effy+stonem-grunge.jpg|Inny's sense of style IMG_2868.JPG inny1.gif